American Series: Mardi Gras
by Jote Jote
Summary: "American Series" is a collection of 8027 centric stories, all relating to each other, but not exactly in any specific order.  Yamamoto x Tsuna - PG-13. Please check my profile to find more stories. Love your comments!


"American Series" is a collection of 8027 centric stories, all relating to each other, but not exactly in any specific order.

"Nanona" is a nonsense word that does not have a true meaning. In order to bring peace during fights that occur among his friends, Yamamoto attempts to calm everyone down. Sometimes he does so for his own amusement.

In many areas, the term "Mardi Gras" has come to mean the whole period of activity related to the celebratory events, beyond just the single day. In some US cities, it is now called "Mardi Gras Day" or "Fat Tuesday". The festival season varies from city to city, as some traditions consider Mardi Gras the entire period between Epiphany or Twelfth Night and Ash Wednesday.

**American Series:**

**Mardi Gras**

**By Jote Jote**

"Yamamoto..."

"What is it, baby?"

"Can you put out your cigarette?"

"OH! I'm sorry!"

America was a big place, free and dangerous. Especially for two Asian men who barely knew the language.

After a hard day of meeting with the New Orleans' mafia (Who were still amazed by the fact that the Vongola boss only travels with one person), they were both wasting time in the hotel.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking my mail..."

"Oh... I didn't know we had Internet in this room."

Tsuna nodded.

"Even if this place is a little…. dirty, there's still Wifi"

"If Gokudera finds out I brought you to a place like this, he'll kill me."

"Ah... well, he doesn't need to know."

"AHAHAHAHAHA"

"Hey, Yamamoto. Why don't you check your mail?"

"Mm. I'm not that good with computers"

Yamamoto smiled like usual, and kept on smoking. He was watching what Tsuna was doing.

"I'm going to read them to you in the order you received them".

"Here we go..."

"Ah?"

"Ahahaha, nothing"

"Gokudera-kun is asking why aren't I answering my phone... (...)"

"Oh..."

"YAMAMOTO WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY CELLPHONE!"

"Nothing, here it is."

He showed Tsuna the cell phone, which was in vibrate. Tsuna glared at him and continued to reading his e-mail.

"He says he has called 5 times and that you always answer (...)"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Hayato is so funny!"

"It's not funny to me."

Yamamoto smiled again and laid down in bed, he preferred to avoid Tsuna's angry stare and looked up at the ceiling.

"Coincidently, he calls every time you're busy."

"Coincidently..."

Tsuna repeated as he continued on to the next mail.

"Kusakabe-san...KUSAKABE-SAN?"

Yamamoto started to laugh.

"He never wrote anything to you?"

"No."

"What does it say?"

"He says hi and that we remember to buy something cute for Hibari-san... SOMETHING _CUTE_ for Hibari-san?"

"AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA, we'll buy him one of those beach American shirts that have a bunch of smiley faces."

Tsuna shuddered thinking what Hibari would do when he saw the shirt. Yamamoto, however, imagined Hibari wearing it while fighting and started laughing.

"Next one is from Fuuta."

"Is he also asking for cute things for Hibari-san?"

"No, he says my mom and everyone in base are doing fine?"

"He's taking care of Mom?"

"I asked him to visit frequently in case she needed something. She has a lot of pictures from when we were there and every time she sees them she starts crying."

"Your mom is adorable, Tsuna"

"Yeah... sometimes I want her to move to the base, but that is not a good idea."

"I guess not."

"Hey... How's your dad?"

"I asked Hayato to visit him from time to time."

"Ohh..."

"He told me dad's ok and so is the store."

Yamamoto squished the cigarette against the ashtray and turned around to keep listening to what Tsuna said as he then took off his shoes.

"Next one is...Nii-san"

"I'm surprised Ryohei knows how to use a PC."

"Yamamoto..."

"AHAHAHAHAHA - I'm kidding!"

"You have become really annoying after all these years."

Yamamoto didn't answer; he instead threw Tsuna a kiss. Which was ignored.

"I'll keep on reading..."

"AHAHAHAHA"

"It says he misses me..."

Yamamoto saw how Tsuna's face filled with happiness, as if he were a kid all over again.

"Ryohei..."

"Ryohei loves you Tsuna. It's just that he doesn't like showing it."

"He says to tell you..."

Tsuna's face darkened.

"Is something wrong?"

"He says… to tell you to shower and clean to the extreme… that hygiene is important to the extreme…"

Yamamoto couldn't help it and had a laugh attack; he laughed so much his stomach started hurting.

"Sasagawa-sempai is so direct."

Tsuna started at him accusingly and opened his mouth.

"What did you tell him?"

"Nothing. I think."

"You think?"

"I've been in love with you for 11 years, and he was always more sweet towards you. He probably knows something. "

"..."

"You should tell Gokudera."

"No."

"Why?"

"They are our family but that doesn't mean that I have to tell everyone that I have sex with you."

"That's something, but Hayato's not dumb; he probably knows it already."

"That idea gives me the willies."

"Why?"

"Because he's worse than a chaperone, if he gets to confirm it he won't leave us alone for a minute."

"AHAHAHAHA. That wouldn't be good."

Tsuna sighed, because, in effect, Gokudera never left them alone, it had been like that since school.

"Next mail…"

"AHAHAHA. I like it when you get frustrated."

"Chrome says, "Boss, I hope you're ok. (...)"

"AHAHAHA; she's so cute."

"I find it surprising that she lives on the base."

"Hayato doesn't like it."

"Next mail."

"There's more?"

"Kufu..fufu..fu"

"..."

"..."

There was a mail from Mukuro that had nothing else written but that.

"How did that get there?"

"No...no...Idea"

Yamamoto stretched out on his bed, while Tsuna finished deleting all the spam mail.

"Was that all?"

"Yes."

"Won't you answer them?"

"In another time."

Takeshi sat down.

"I don't know about you, but I'm tired of wearing these suits and sweating on this hot place."

Tsuna closed his laptop.

"Now that you mention it, this city is really hot."

"Well… in that case, you have two options. First: We have sex. Second: We go out walking around the city."

"I'll go get my jeans."

"AHAHAHA"

Tsuna began to look for more casual clothes. Suit after suit occupied his luggage. It took a while, but he found a pair of jeans and a shirt.

"I heard from one of the guys from this morning that all these parties around the city are for a celebration called Mardi Gras"

"Oh? I never heard any of that."

"So... if the young Vongola Decimo wouldn't mind going out with a simple subordinate…"

"... WHY ARE YOU TAKING YOUR CLOTHES OFF?"

"I'm also going in casual clothes."

"But do it in the bathroom!"

Yamamoto only smiled and enjoyed the blush on Tsuna's cheeks.

...

"Are you ready?"

"Yes!"

Yamamoto stood besides Tsuna and took his hand.

"Uh?"

"This is America, it's ok in here. Here you can tell the whole world who you are in love with. "

"Yamamoto."

"Let's go see what Mardi Gras has to offer us."

See you around.


End file.
